


The Nature of Fame

by MsSirEy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, F/F, You Have Been Warned, be sure to buckle up, there is the possibility of this story being explicit down the line, this is gonna be a bumpy ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/pseuds/MsSirEy
Summary: Kara was supposed to have a normal life. Even if she took up her cousin's calling, she could still be Kara Danvers, girl from Midvale. What would she become without that?





	The Nature of Fame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome! I hope you all brought your buckles.

There had been nothing special about that day. Kara was fixated on the sun, the sky untouched by clouds. She sat in English class, half listening to Mr. Williams and talk of the short story with a title she could not for the life of herself remember. She had read it, with its nonlinear revelation about the woman living in her house alone with the corpse of her husband, but felt no need to join the conversation Mr. Williams was holding.

 

She appreciated his teaching style; he insisted on writing nothing on the board, but instead sat on the edge of his desk and connected with his students, invited them to share their thoughts. It suited Kara, as it allowed her to engage or disengage without the fear of missing anything. She was always listening, even with her head leaned against the glass, soaking in the rays that Rao saw fit to bestow on her.

 

She heard a commotion at the front of the school. The surge of roaring engines in the lot and the staccato of fast beating hearts drew her eyes away from the window. She turned to get a better sense of the happenings. There was a mass of people collecting at the entrance, seeking admission. The loudest of them were parents, demanding to see their children, but among them were concerned citizens and news reporters, hefting equipment for capturing the moment.

 

The principle was urged to not allow them entry, but Kara did not catch the rationale. The attempt to reason with the crowd resulted in the flood gates opening and like a wave they crashed through the building, wildly searching. Uncontained, they fanned out, rushing through the halls, opening doors with no concern for the disruption they ushered in.

 

Kara’s class was at the end of the hall, but already the heads of her peers had turned, tuning in to the cacophony outside the door. Mr. Williams stood as it reached his door, as it spilled into his room. He stared in confusion at the wide-eyed hunters, while the students whispered, each wondering at the nature of the intrusion.

 

“There.” A call went out, ringing through the school, passing from mouth to mouth. Their job was done and the mass converged, following the finger that pointed. The finger directed at Kara. “That’s her.”

 

Heads in the classroom turned and there was a moment of silence, a last reprieve before the onslaught began. Mr. Williams tried to stand in the way, but there were too many pushing to get passed. The dam broke quickly and Kara stood as the mob descended on her.

 

She struggled to pick out specific words in the uproar, with numerous people crowding in on her, screaming in her face. She was surrounded, her back against the window, her legs still entangled in her desk. And then she heard it, the one word that brought the picture together. _Alien._

 

She retreated into her head, practiced what she had learned when she had first come to Earth. She floated high above the clouds, alone. She whispered her questions to the yellow sun. What did I do? How did they find out? Why is this how they react?

 

And then a hand was on her, drawing her back to reality. Mr. Williams has broken through to her, his hand on her shoulder, trying to direct her to the door, but he could not move her. His pulse is quick and his eyes darting, and she watches him swallow. She wondered if he might choose to abandon his stance, to give her up to the wolves whose teeth snapped at her. He shook his head with surge of determination and shoved his body between her and the aggressors.

 

With no plan of her own, she does as he says. They follow the walls, so that Mr. Williams can be a more effective barrier. The door was another story. She was trapped and Mr. Williams was just one man. Kara’s eyes flicked around the room, met with bewildered stares. None of the students moved. She had friends in that class, but they were all paralyzed.

 

There were so many people, she could not count them fast enough, and more seemed to be pouring into the school, at the edge of her battered senses. Through the walls she saw teachers from classes she had been in, standing with hands over their mouths. Ms. Fischel, a history teacher whose class she had struggled in, shouldered her way through the throng. She was shorter than Kara, but she was a force to be reckoned with, and she did not hesitate to actively push parents out of the doorway. She brought with her Ms. Henley, a teacher Kara had never had, and with their help, Kara slowly made her way to the front doors of the school.

 

She could feel the cameras on her, as she stepped outside. The air, while crisper, was stifling with their presence. A new sound broke through the chaos, the squeal of Eliza’s tires, a sound that she usually heard only at home. Eliza left the car running, parked up on the curb, as she rushed toward the school. Kara broke away from the besieging army, and ran to meet Eliza. She was chased, but found comfort in Eliza’s arms, focused on her soft coos.

 

As they were surrounded, Kara closed her eyes, but then something caught the gathering’s attention. Kara dared to open her eyes, to follow their gaze, up to the sky. Superman was there, floating just above them, the House of El crest emblazoned on his chest, his cape tugged sharply to the side by the wind.

 

He glided down and the crowd parted, affording him, and by proxy Kara, space. There was momentary silence as he touched down. Eliza broke it with a harsh whisper. “You should not be here,” she accused, her ire directed at Kal.

 

Kara did not immediately understand the animosity, but there was guilt written on Kal’s face, an apology in his eyes. “I had to be sure she was alright.” It was not said to Kara. He turned his gaze away, avoided her silent appeal for an explanation.

 

“You have done enough,” Eliza spat.

 

Kal nodded, stiffly, and then his back was turned. He opened himself up to questions, like he was at a public address. Like the one he had held three months before.

 

Kara had watched it, like anyone else, glued to the television screen. Kal had stood at city hall in Metropolis, a city held hostage. He had said his piece. Kara remembered every word.

 

_“I come to you today,” he had said, “to rectify a misunderstanding. Lex Luthor,” he narrowed his audience to the man whose invention could kill him, at the cost of millions of lives in collateral damage, “you are under the impression that I hold myself above the common citizen. I may not be from this planet, but I am an American. I am a hardworking, tax paying citizen, like any other. I do not use my power to get ahead. I do not cheat the system.”_

 

_There was a pause and Kara could feel the world hold it’s breath. Kal looked up and the shot shifted to a different camera, showing the massive craft that hovered, unmanned, in the sky. A projection of Lex’s face was visible. “You are a threat to us all,” it said, heard throughout the city._

 

_“I am not. I am a friend.” It cut back to Kal. “Please, be reasonable.”_

 

_“I am being reasonable. I am the only one being reasonable.”_

 

_Kal looked desperate. Kara feared for him. “Talk to Clark Kent,” he begged._

 

_“Do not bring him into this,” Lex intoned._

 

_“I can’t not,” Kal said. She watched Kal close his eyes, watched him square his shoulders. “I am him.”_

 

_Kara went cold. Her mind reeled. She could no longer focus on the screen before her. She had been told so often that she should hide herself, that there was an ingrained reflex to avoid spilling her secret. Kal had been one of the people to insist._

 

_When she next paid attention to her surroundings, Eliza was assuring her that everything was alright. Kal had flown the craft into space and Lex was in military custody. She kept reminding Kara that she was safe, but she blinked more rapidly than normal, like when she talked about Jeremiah._

 

_But things had remained calm for them. It was like she had kept her promise. The world knew about Clark Kent, but not about Kal-El. Not about his cousin Kara Zor-El._

 

She had been on edge, but after a month had stopped jumping at every car that drove down their street. She let herself relax. She let herself forget.

 

Kal listened to people’s questions, while Eliza coaxed Kara to the car. Kara heard the questions and comments: _Isn’t she a danger? How could you allow her to attend school with my son? I let her into my house._

 

It had not been a special day, but it was the last day she attended school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is only the beginning. It is all down hill from here. 
> 
> Be sure to let me know your thoughts, here or @mssirey


End file.
